Product manufacturers and advertisers try to increase demand for their products by influencing the behavior of target consumer segments. Survey research is used to collect information about consumer attitudes and preferences. Behavioral information, whether observed directly or collected through survey research, can be used to predict demand. The manufacturers try to influence consumer preference through use of adverting strategies to increase demand. A manufacture will try to optimize its advertising spending by targeting specific consumer segments that represent a high opportunity for the manufacturer to influence consumer behavior by raising consumer awareness. Since consumer attitudes and preferences are constantly changing, manufacturers must continually monitor attitudes and preferences to predict demand, as well as continue to influence consumer preference through advertising.